From Hell to Heaven
by Mrs. Rachel Logan
Summary: The Titans go to High Shcool! No powers or anyting like it. They're just regular teens wo wanna have fun. There's lots of romace! There's BBRae RobStar and CyBee! Might add my own couples! you never know! Rated T for ya know... High School
1. Desirable

**Ok so this is my first fanfic (people scream with excitement XD) so don't hate! The Titans have NO powers and NO special abilities. They're just normal kids going to JCHS. Just so you know rude comments WILL NOT HURT ME! So there is no reason to try! I got my school ideas from ****RobinxStarfireLuvr ****but I SWEAR I didn't copy her story!**

**Main Characters**

**Raven- Raven (Raven or Rae) Roth/16**

**Beastboy- Garfield (Gar) Logan/17**

**Starfire- Korina (Kori) Anders/17**

**Robin- Richard (Dick) Grayson/17**

**Cyborg- Victor (Vic) Stone/18**

**Bumblebee- Beatrice (Bee) Beechie/18**

**New Character- Margret (Rita) Roth/14**

**New Character 2- Isabelle (Bella) Logan/14**

**Enemies/ 'Popular Kids'**

**Terra- Terra Makrov/17 ((XD I REALLY don't like Terra))**

**Kitten- Katrina (Kitten) Moth**

**Red X- Xander Reed **

**Speedy- Raymond (Ray) Bow**

**Malchior- Malchior Black**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Gar's POV**

_I'm gonna be late. I'm gonna be late. I'm gonna be late. I'm gonna be late. I'm gonna be late. _I thought frantically while I ran as fast as I could towards the school. As soon as the school came into view everyone started walking in the door. _Almost there…_

I got in the door right before the first bell rang. _I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make- "_OW!" I yelled as I bumped into someone and knocked them over.

"Are you ok?!" I said startled. I was looking down at my crush Raven Roth; her gorgeous violet eyes looked mostly unemotional, but slightly pained.

"I'm fine." she said in her normal monotone voice.

"Here let me help you up." I said, holding out my hand.

She took it hesitantly. "Thanks." She said, and I blushed slightly. She stood up and dusted off her black mini skirt. She inspected herself from her heeled black boots, black toe nails, and fishnets, to her deep blue halter top, black lace gloves and violet hair.

"It's the least I could do after knocking you over." I said. "Your Garfield right?" She said in a sarcastic 'I already know' way. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

Then the bell rang. "Damn it…" I muttered. "I uh… gotta go…" I said, picking up her books and handing them to her. "Bye!" I called to her as I ran down the hallway. I turned my head around to look at her but she was already gone.

Raven's POV

On the outside, I looked as monotone as always. On the inside, I was fuming.

_How DARE he! How dare he act all nice and sweet and helpful after he left me… I mean US! He left us for that SKANK and now he's trying to be nice again?! She dumped him so he's gonna try and come back?! And to think I used to… I mean I sorta did… He still doesn't deserve to have us and friends… ESPECIALLY not me…_

***FLASHBACK**_*****_

"**Hey guys!" Gar said as he walked over to our table in the cafeteria, he wasn't alone. "You guys know Terra right?" she waved at us. "Well we've been dating for a while and we decided to make it official." Terra held out her right hand. "We're finally dating!"**

"**Go Gar!" shouted Vic. **

"**I never thought I'd see the day." joked Dick.**

"**I am very happy for you Gar!" squealed Kori as she hugged him. Me, I just stayed silent. I was heartbroken. I could never tell him though, no one knew about my huge crush on Gar. Not even my little sister Rita. **

"**Congrats." I mumbled as I got up and dumped my tray. My friends never noticed I left, they didn't even notice the tears silently streaming down my face. But Terra did, she saw my tear and smirked. That was too much for me. **

***END FLASHBACK***

I sat down in my seat, feeling a little dazed.

"Rae? Raven? RAVEN!" Someone called my name. I jumped.

"Yes, _Dick_?" I said. I couldn't help myself. It was my favorite joke.

"Ha-ha." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I was just making sure you didn't _fly away." _He snickered.

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny." Just then his girlfriend Kori walked in.

"Hey, Star." Dick said.

"Hello, Richard." She said, her smile shining like the sun. "Hello, Raven."

"I missed you." Dick said, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her neck. She giggled

I gagged, "Get a room!"

"Shut up." Dick growled at me.

"She's right you know." Bee said as she came in the room with Vic.

"You can shut up too." He glared at her.

"Back off my girl!" Vic said in a joking tone.

Just then Gar walked in. _Ugh! It's him…_

"Hey Raven? You ok?" Vic said. I nodded.

"You sure?" Bee asked. I nodded again.

"Hey guys!" Gar said as he walked over. He looked at me "Hey Raven…" He blushed lightly.

"Ooooooh! She got a special hi AND a blush!" Dick smirked. "Gar likes Rae! Gar likes Rae! Gar likes- OW!" He gave me a death glare, and I gave one right back.

"What happened?" Gar asked.

"I kicked him from under the desk." I said smirking.

"Good morning duckies! Everyone please take your seats." Said Mr. Mod. They all moved to their seats and class started. **(Gonna skip this cuz school is SNORESVILLE!) **The next two periods went by in a blur, suddenly it was third period. (P. S. I stole **RobinxStarfireLuvr's ****idea for URL! I hope they don't mind! And I kept Carson XD)** "Hey Raven!" Carson said as I walked in.

"Hi." I replied.

"Wow you seem more monotone today… wanna talk about it?" She asked. I shook my head. She sighed but didn't press forward. When everyone was in the room she started her beginning on school lecture.

"Hi everyone I'm Mrs. James but everyone knows me as Carson." She smiled. "As you know, this year in URL you have to learn how to live with another person. Now I know that usually we make you do this for just spring, but this year we wanna do something different." Her smile widened. "You have to live with them for THE ENTIRE SCHOOL YEAR."

The class began mumbling, and Carson cleared her throat to get their attention. "You know that I allow you to place bids so please remember that the highest bidder on a person gets to live with them this year." Kori growled when Carson started talking about bidding, and Dick rubbed her shoulder. I suddenly felt like I was being starred at. I turned around and saw Ray, Malchior, and Xander starring at me. I blushed and turned back around. RING!

"There's the bell guys! You can go to lunch now." Carson said. I started to shove my books into my bag.

"Hey." Someone breathed into my ear. I turned around and it was Xander.

"What?" I said slightly irritated.

"Awww, is that anyway to talk to your future URL partner?" He said smiling.

"My what?!" I said as my eyes went wide.

"Didn't anyone tell you? I have been watching for a while and your 100% available." He smirked. "You're also pretty damn gorgeous. I feel like someone should tap you."

"Oh I will." said a different voice. I looked up and it was Malchior.

"Not if I get her first." Said another voice, it was Ray. _Damn… _I thought _When did I get so desirable? _

"Well while you idiots fight over me, I have to get to lunch." I said, standing up. "Its Pizza Heaven day."

"I love her attitude." said Ray.

"Well I love her ass…" said Xander. I turned around and gave them a death glare, then kept walking.

Gar's POV

"Where's Rae?" I said, smiling slightly because she never let me call her 'Rae'.

"I was doing, the wondering of that also." Kori said.

"I'll call her." Said a little girl with flaming red hair. She seemed to be a freshman and looked kinda familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at her while she took out her cell phone.

"I'm Rita." She said. She looked up at us for a moment and smiled, that's when I saw it. Her eyes were shaped like almonds, just like Raven's. The others didn't get it though; they didn't have Raven's face memorized like I did. They wouldn't understand.

"Rita who?" Bee said, giving her the normal Bee attitude. Rita rolled her eyes.

"Roth." She put the phone to her ear and a finger to her lips.

"Raven has a sister?" They all asked.

"Well duh!" Rita said, rolling her eyes again. "Oh, hey Rae-Rae!"

"Rae-Rae?" Dick asked smirking.

"Where are ya sis?" Rita said and then paused. "WHAT?!" another pause. "Tell me the whole story when you get here." Just then Raven walked in.

"Rita!" she yelled. Rita turned around and ran to her. They talked for a while before coming over. Raven picked up a Pizza Heaven slice. "Hi."

"Where were you?" Bee asked.

"Oh ya know… places…" Raven said. Rita rolled her eyes.

"She was being fought over." Rita said, smirking. Raven hit her in the arm.

"Shut up!" she said, blushing.

"It's true!" Rita said laughing.

"Fought over by who?!" I said.

"Umm… ya know… some boys." She said blushing darker.

"Not just some boys, but THE boys!" Rita giggled.

"Who?!" I said again.

"Ray, Malchior, and Xander." She mumbled.

"For what?" Dick said.

"They're all gonna bid on me for URL…" She said.

"What?!" I said.


	2. Jealous Much?

**HEYY! Just so you know I'm gonna start everyday with Raven so you know what she's wearing. I hope you like my first chap though! I love making BB jealous! XD here comes more jealousy! I bet half of you don't even read my A/Ns XD anyways ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Just Rita and Bella.**

***RECAP FROM CHAPTER 1***

**(Gar's POV)**

"_Where were you?" Bee asked. _

"_Oh ya know… places…" Raven said. Rita rolled her eyes._

"_She was being fought over." Rita said, smirking. Raven hit her in the arm._

"_Shut up!" she said, blushing._

"_It's true!" Rita said laughing._

"_Fought over by who?!" I said._

"_Umm… ya know… some boys." She said blushing darker. _

"_Not just some boys, but THE boys!" Rita giggled. _

"_Who?!" I said again._

"_Ray, Malchior, and Xander." She mumbled._

"_For what?" Dick said. _

"_They're all gonna bid on me for URL…" She said._

"_What?!" I said._

***END RECAP***

Gar's POV

Dick looked at me, "What's the matter Gar? Are you jealous that _Rae-Rae _is getting a little attention?" He winked than smirked at Raven.

Raven glared at her sister "I'm gonna kill you Rita…"

"I am not jealous!" I yelled at Dick.

"Please do not do the raising of the voices." Kori said.

"Sorry, Kor." Dick said, kissing her cheek. She smiled triumphantly.

"Back to you and these boys." Bee said, looking at Raven.

"Uhhh… "Raven said, blushing from being the center of attention. "They ummm… are all gonna bid on me…" The bell rang and Raven jumped up out of her seat and practically sprinted out the door.

"I had no idea she could run so fast…" Vic mumbled.

Raven's POV

I panted heavily. _I'm so glad the bell rang…_ Suddenly Dick and Vic were behind me. "Damn football players…" I muttered.

"Are you serious about the whole bidding thing?" Vic asked.

"Ya! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"To make Gar jealous." Dick said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why would I wanna do that?" I shot back.

"Don't you like him?" he asked.

"No." I stated.

"Whoa. She's serious…" Vic said.

"I know." Dick said.

"Well I wonder who will win the great battle for me…" I mumbled.

"I gotta go to class." Vic said.

"Oh crap! Let's go." Dick said, grabbing Kori's hand and pulling her towards math.

_Uh-oh… math is the one subject I have alone with him… with Gar… _I took a deep breath. _I can handle this…_ I thought as I walked into the class. Gar walked in the room and looked at me, he smiled and blushed slightly. He was on his way over to me when suddenly the seats around me were filled.

_Ugh… of course it's none other than Ray, Malchior, Xander, and… who is that? _I tried to lean forwards to check and my arm slipped off the desk, making me fall out of the chair. But before I could hit the ground someone caught me.

"Hey cutie." Said the guy who caught me. It was Devin Blue.

"Hi." I said, blushing since he was still holding me. "Uhhh…"

"Oops." He set me in my chair and gave me an award-winning smile. "Did you hear that I'm bidding on you too?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not surprising…" I mumbled.

"What can I say? You're just so damn pretty…" He said, leaning closer. Then class started so he had to sit down.

The rest of the school day passed in a blur and soon I was in my dorm room with Kori and Bee.

"Tell us EVERYTHING!" Bee said as soon as she saw me.

"About what?" I asked innocently.

"You are perfectly aware of what we speak of!" Kori said.

"Am not." I said as I continued reading my book. Suddenly Bee snatched it from my hands. "Give it back!"

"Not until you tell us!" She said while dodging my attempts to get it back.

"Fine!" I sighed and told them the story. By the end their eyes were wide with shock. I took my book back. "Thank-you!" I set it on my dresser and grabbed my purse. "C'mon it's time for dinner." They followed me out.

Gar's POV

I sat in my room, fuming. _Stupid Xander! _I punched the wall. _Stupid Ray! _I punched it again. _Stupid Malchior! _Punch. _Stupid Devin! _I punched the wall harder. Then Vic and Dick came in.

"You OK Gar?" Vic asked.

"I'm fine." I snapped.

"OK then… We're gonna go down to dinner now…" Dick said as they backed out and left. I sighed and put on my shoes. _I guess I'll go…_ I left the dorm and headed to the cafeteria. When I walked in I saw Raven talking to Xander, and I started fuming all over again.

I got my food then sat down, and Raven came over. She sighed a perfect, feathery sigh and said, "Xander is determined to bid the most on me." Her monotone voice came out in a soft beautiful whisper.

"It will be the o k." Kori said, rubbing Raven's shoulders

"Thanks Kor." She said, trying to hide her concern.

"Well umm… I'll see you guys later." I said, getting up from the table.

NEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAY NEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAY NEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAY

Raven's POV

"Rae!" Suddenly I was hit in the head with a pillow. "Raven, get up!" I was hit again.

"What?" I groaned as I rolled over. "I don't wanna get up." Then someone snatched my covers off. "Fine!" I growled, but sat up.

"You have finally awakened!" Kori said. I glared at her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bee holding a pillow behind her back.

"And I'm not happy about it." I grabbed my stuff and went to take a shower. When I got out I got dressed in my dark grey tank, black lace top, black lace gloves, heeled boots with peek-a-boo toes, dark blue mini skirt, fishnet tights, black nail polish, and my hair was straight down like always. "I'm ready." I said as I walked into the dorm.

"Hey there gorgeous!" Bee said when she saw me.

"You look most wondrous friend Raven" Kori exclaimed. I blushed and picked up my black over-the-shoulder purse and left with Bee and Kori. When we walked in I felt like I was being watched, but it might of just been Kori and Bee. After all they were both much prettier than me.

Today Kori was wearing a knee length purple skirt, a cream colored crop top and ankle high black boots. Bee was wearing blue skinny jeans, a fitted gold t-shirt, and gold stilettos. A few boys wolf-whistled and I blushed.

"Hey guys." I said as we sat down at the table.

"Which one of those boys are you all dressed up for, _Rae-Rae_?" Dick said jokingly.

"For your information I'm not dressed up for anyone, _Dick_." I said. Just then Rita walked over.

"Well sis you sure turned a few heads!" Rita said.

"That wasn't me…" I said and blushed. "That was Kori and Bee." Rita rolled her eyes.

"As if anyone would hit on the football captain's girl or scary ass Dick's girl." She said. Then a little girl with brown hair bounced over.

"Gar! You never told me she was this pretty!" the girl whispered, but Dick heard.

"Who?" Dick asked, but Gar glared at his sister and she ran away.

"Please, who was that?" Kori asked.

"That was Gar's little sister, Isabelle." He replied. The bell rang just as I finished my waffles.

"See ya!" I said, swinging my bag over my shoulder. I walked towards world history to hear Mr. Mod talk about how the American Revolution was just a hoax. Then it was on to science.

"Today we will be talking about the light bulb and how it works." Dr. Light said. I took my seat in the back and put my feet up. "Miss Raven, please put your feet down." Instead I glared at him and he shivered. "Never mind, I'll just give you an 'A' for today." Feeling satisfied, I took a nap.

The bell rang again, signaling third period. _Ugh…_ I thought _I do NOT wanna go to this class… _but I got up and went anyways, taking my seat. I was soon surrounded by the four boys I hated most, which happened to be the four boys who were bidding on me. I sighed.

Gar's POV

_Ugh! There they are again; drooling over her like dogs. It's sick! Someone as pretty as her should be loved and cherished. She has a pretty body, face, soul, and mind. But all they care about is her body. _Just then Raven tossed her hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at something Ray said. She actually gave him a small smile. _How can she smile at that thing? It's so gross! _Then Carson walked in.

"Hey guys!" she said smiling. "A few people have bid and it's getting very interesting!" The boys surrounding Raven smiled and she blushed. _Stupid bids… I hate those guys… _

**(Gonna skip the rest of the school day!)**

When I got back to the dorm I flopped down face-first onto the bed.

"Are you OK Gar?" Dick asked as he walked in. "You've been down lately, like WAY down."

"I'm NOT OK but there's nothing you can do…" I responded. It was kinda muffled since my face was in a pillow.

"Tell me."

"I like someone." His eyes went wide.

"Who?"

"R-R-Raven…" I muttered and blushed.

"And she has all those boys worshipping the ground she walks on." He said, nodding in understanding. "I see…"

"I don't know what to do…"

"Just tell her." Dick said. I shook my head into the pillow.

"I can't she hates me for some reason…" I said, sighing.

"I wish there was some way I could help man, I really do… maybe I could lend you some money so you could bid on her!"

"You would do that for me?" I asked, sitting up.

"Course I would." He said. I smiled wide.

"You're the best!" I started doing a happy dance.

"I'll call Bruce right now." He pulled out his phone.

.

Raven's POV

"Three laps!" I yelled to all the girls on the soccer team. I smiled slightly. _I'm so glad Bee wanted to do cheer and soccer… or I wouldn't have this opportunity._

***FLASHBACK***

"**Hey, Raven!" Bee called as she walked into the dorm.**

"**Hey, Bee." I responded.**

**She smiled. "I have a big surprise for you!"**

**I narrowed my eyes. Bee's surprises weren't always the best… "What is it?" I asked, feeling wary. She held up a clipboard.**

"**You're the new soccer captain!" She squealed. I raised my eyebrows in question. "I wanted to do cheer and it's hard to balance a cheer schedule and being a soccer captain at the same time." **

**I took the clipboard. "Thanks, Bee!" I said, my usually monotone voice filled with excitement.**

***END FLASHBACK***

"Three?!" some of the girls screamed.

"Yes three!" I snapped. They started running without further question. I smiled with satisfaction.

"Hey!" Someone said as they picked me up from behind.

"Who is that?!" I said. I tried to turn around, but their strong arms held me firm.

"Guess." Said the voice in a rough whisper.

"Well…" I started, "It's definitely a really strong guy…"

"You only weigh 100 pounds!" It responded. It was true. I was a 16 year old 5-foot-1, 100 pound girl.

"So you're denying being strong?" I asked mockingly.

"Of course not! I was just saying…" they said.

"Hmmm… is it… Xander?" I asked.

"Nope." They said smugly.

"Is it Ray?"

"No."

"Malchior?"

"No."

"Devin?"

"No."

"Vic?"

"No."

"Dick?"

"No."

"Wally?"

"No."

"Herald?"

"No."

"Andy?" **(A/N: Adonis) **

"No."

I sighed. "Can you just tell me?"

"No!" I could hear the smile in their voice.

"Please?" I said.

"No."

"Ok fine! This is my last guess before I start screaming for help." I thought for a moment. "Johnny?" **(A/N: Johnny Rancid) **

"No!" They set me down. "It's me, Gar!"

"But how did you lift me up?" I asked, feeling stunned but not showing it. He grinned and flexed. _I'm glad I can hide my emotions… _I thought as I stopped myself from going bug-eyed at his muscular arms.

"I work out." He said, as he kept flexing.

"Sure…" I looked towards the soccer field. "The girls are finishing their laps. I gotta run!" I said as I swung my soccer bag over my shoulder. "Bye!" I ran towards the field.

Gar's POV

_She didn't freak out! _I thought. _She didn't freak out and she didn't kill me! She might not completely hate me! _I did a mini happy dance and my green hair flopped into my green eyes.

***FLASHBACK***

**I woke up with Dick and Vic laughing at me. "What?" I asked. Vic handed me a mirror. I screamed. "I have GREEN HAIR!" I glared at Dick. "WHY do I have green hair?"**

"**I don't know!" he answered. He and Vic swore that they had nothing to do with it. I knew they were telling the truth.**

"**So who did it?" they shrugged. "I'm gonna go wash this stuff out." I grabbed my towel and left. When I came back my hair was still green. "It WON'T COME OUT!" I was fuming.**

"**So what are you gonna do?" Dick asked.**

"**Start a trend?" I tried. Dick just shook his head.**

***END FLASHBACK***

I walked back to my dorm after soccer and got my stuff to take a shower. When I looked on my bed I saw a note, it said:

_We're going to Pizza Heaven tonight,_

_so be in the common room by 5:30 KK?_

_-Dick_

_P.S. Raven will be there_

_Its 5:15 now… _I thought. _I have time… _I took a quick shower, got dressed and was in the common room by 5:28. "Hey guys." I said.

"Hey, Gar." Dick said. "I weren't expecting you to be on time." He smirked.

"Shut up." I said, rolling my eyes. We left for Pizza Heaven and had a ball. **(Nothing interesting happens while they're there so Imma just skip it XD) **When we got back I flopped down on my bed feeling a little bit better.

Raven's POV

"RAVEN!" Someone screamed in my ear. I shot up with surprise.

"What?!" I said.

"We just needed to wake you up." Bee said smirking. I glared at her.

"Well I'm up." I snapped. I climbed out of bed and went to take a shower. When I came back I got dressed in my black lace up stilettos, grey fishnets, dark blue crop top with a black tank under it, black mini skirt with lace, black diamond earrings, and signature black lace gloves. I put on black eyeliner, dark red lipstick, grey eye shadow and black mascara. Then I walked down to breakfast. A few boys gawked at me on my way down.

"Rae there's gonna be a party tonight!" Bee said.

"I'm not going." I said blankly.

"Yes you are." Bee said in her 'I don't care if I have to drag you there by your ankles' tone.

"Fine." I sighed. If Bee wanted something, there was no getting around it.

"Yay!" She squealed. Then the bell rang.

"See ya." I said as I walked off to class. **(Gonna skip the school day)**

"PARTY TIME!" Bee said when I walked in the room.

"I'm coming!" I said. Then we left. When we showed up at the party I took a deep breath and walked in the doors.

**End Chapter! How was it? Do you like my party plans? XD even if you didn't I'm gonna keep 'em! XD Chapter 3 should be up soon! **


	3. The Party

**Tada! Here is Chapter 3 THE PARTY! PARTY, PARTY, PAAAAAARTY! PARTY, PARTY, PAAAAAAAARTY! LOL Gonna be some spin-the-bottle, some truth-or-dare, some flirting, and definitely some KISSING! I might add new characters! XD hope you enjoy! **

***RECAP OVER CHAPTER 2***

**(Raven's POV)**

"_RAVEN!" Someone screamed in my ear. I shot up with surprise._

"_What?!" I said._

"_We just needed to wake you up." Bee said smirking. I glared at her._

"_Well I'm up." I snapped. I climbed out of bed and went to take a shower. When I came back I got dressed in my black lace up stilettos, grey fishnets, dark blue crop top with a black tank under it, black mini skirt with lace, black diamond earrings, and signature black lace gloves. I put on black eyeliner, dark red lipstick, grey eye shadow and black mascara. Then I walked down to breakfast. A few boys gawked at me on my way down._

"_Rae there's gonna be a party tonight!" Bee said._

"_I'm not going." I said blankly._

"_Yes you are." Bee said in her 'I don't care if I have to drag you there by your ankles' tone._

"_Fine." I sighed. If Bee wanted something, there was no getting around it. _

"_Yay!" She squealed. Then the bell rang. _

"_See ya." I said as I walked off to class. __**(Gonna skip the school day)**_

"_PARTY TIME!" Bee said when I walked in the room._

"_I'm coming!" I said. Then we left. When we showed up at the party I took a deep breath and walked in the doors._

***END RECAP***

Raven's POV

"Hey!" Bee said as we walked in.

"Hey, Bee!" A few people responded. "Hey, Raven!" A few more said. I waved back timidly.

"Bee you never said it would be this crowded!" I mumbled in her ear.

She smirked and shrugged. "You didn't ask." I glared at her and she laughed. "Lighten up, Rae! It's just a party. Have fun."

I sighed. "OK fine…" I said. I took a deep breath and smiled. "I'll try." She smiled.

"Come play truth or dare with me!" She said, grabbing my arm.

"Ugh! Fine." I stood next to Bee in the circle of people playing.

"Ok ummm…" someone started. "Kitten. Truth or Dare?" they asked.

"Truth." She said smugly.

"Ugh OK ummm…" they paused for a moment. "Are you a virgin?"

She blinked with surprise, "Of course I am!" he just rolled his eyes. "My turn!" She looked around the circle until her eyes landed on me. "Raven." She said smirking. "Truth or Dare?" she said, the look in her eyes that practically begged me to pick dare.

"Dare." I said, rising to her challenge. A few people gasped and I rolled my eyes.

Her eyes brightened. "I dare you to sing Someone Like You by Adele on the karaoke." I turned around and walked to the karaoke. After pressing the big green on button I started scrolling through songs until I found it.

I gave Kitten a fake scared look, which she totally believed, and took a deep breath. I started singing soft and timid to make her think I would choke up.

**(**_Raven singing_**)**

_I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.  


I started to get stronger and more people started to listen.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.  
_

I was at my peak and everyone gathered around me.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"  
_

I relaxed a little.

_You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days  
_

I got stronger again and they starred.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.  
_

I peaked again and they started smiling.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."  
_

I put my entire voice into this part and people began to gawk.

_Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?  
_

I peaked.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

My voice drifted into silence and the audience started cheering.

"Damn girl! You never told me you could sing!" Bee said as I put the microphone down and walked over to her. I snuck a glance at Kitten and she was pissed.

I smirked and said, "You never asked." Then I walked over to the snack bar.

"Friend, Raven! You never informed us that you had such a melodious voice!" Kori said when she walked up to me with Dick. She crushed me in a hug.

"You're… killing… me…" I said, gasping for air as she let go.

"My apologies." She said blushing.

"Seriously Raven, even I never knew you could sing like that." Dick said. I shrugged. Then someone picked me up from behind.

"Hey!" I tried to turn around but they wouldn't let me. _Déjà vu…_ I thought sourly.

"Someone has a very pretty voice!" They said as they sat me on the couch. It was Vic.

"Was there a reason you had to lift me?" I said bitterly.

"Yes. They," he said, pointing at all the people in the circle, "want you to play two-minute spin-the-bottle." **(For the people who don't know, this version requires two-minutes of kissing. French for the people who aren't dating.)**

"No." I said plainly.

"Yes." Bee said as she grabbed my shoulders from behind. "You're playing." I glared at her, but didn't argue.

Someone spun, someone kissed, again and again. Until finally it landed on me. I looked up, feeling petrified to see who had spun. I saw none other than the big, sparkling, blue eyes of Devin Blue starring back at me. _You have got to be kidding me…_ I thought as he leaned towards me. Sighing silently, I leaned in with resignation. He closed the distance between us, and our lips connected. I closed my eyes and felt him wrap his arms around me. After ninety more seconds, he let go. _I have to admit… that was a pretty good kiss. _

Gar's POV

Saying I'm pissed would be an understatement. I'm much, MUCH more than pissed. After all, I just watched the girl of my dreams kiss the most popular boy in our school; for one-hundred twenty seconds. So to say I'm pissed, would be putting it mildly. Across the room I could see Dick starring at me with pity, but I didn't look at him. I just starred at the girl with the big almond-shaped eyes, full lips, and perfect nose. And I loved her.

I slipped into the spin-the-bottle circle, and waited for my turn. I had a plan. When it was finally my turn, I put my plan into action. Then I spun and it landed on Raven. When I looked at her she was blushing, and I bet I was too. I started leaning in and so did she, closing the distance. When our lips met, it was magical. **(I'm gonna do both POVs for the kiss.)**

Raven's POV

Wowzer. Yowzer. Yikes. Did I say Devin's kiss was good? I lied. Because this boy can KISS! This was perfect. He tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me closer. I cupped his face with my hands and felt it heat up. One of his hands untangled from my hair and wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. Three-hundred sixty seconds later, he pulled away. I was positive my face was bright pink. I took a deep breath and got up.

Gar's POV

Oh. My. Gosh. This girl, was an insanely good kisser. It was perfect. I lifted my hands and put them in her hair. I completely tangled them up. I pulled her closer and kissed her with more passion. She held my face in her hands and I felt myself blush. I moved my right arm from her hair and wrapped it around her waist; I pulled her body closer to mine again. Three-hundred sixty seconds later, I let go. I saw that her face was bright pink, and I bet mine was too. When she got up and left, I followed.

Raven's POV

_I just kissed Gar. As in Garfield Mark Logan. Yes we kissed and it was wonderful, _I thought as I walked away from that circle, those people. _I'm not sure how I feel about it though… he used to be my whole world… is he still? Ugh! I'll just talk to Rita… _Someone grabbed my wrist and spun me around. Suddenly I was in the arms of –yes you guessed it- Garfield Mark Logan.

"Yes?" I asked slightly stunned.

"I uh…" he stuttered. "Ummm…"

"Yes?" I asked again.

"Ummm…" He looked me dead in the eye then let go of me. "Never mind."

"If you say so…" I turned around and looked for Bee.

"Rae!" Bee called to me when I saw her.

"Yes?" I asked for the third time.

"What just happened?" she asked with wide eyes.

"A spin-the-bottle kiss. Can we go now?" I asked dryly.

"Yeah, c'mon." She grabbed my arm and pulled me outside.

Gar's POV

"Hey!" I called to Dick, smiling the biggest smile in the world. "It worked!" He smiled back.

"I told you it would work." He said smugly. Then Vic walked up behind him.

"What would work?" he said.

"Uhhh…" I said. "Nothing?" I hoped it would work.

"Nice try." He said sarcastically. "Now what was it?"

"My plan to help Gar at spin-the-bottle." Dick said. "When he spun I walked behind Raven with a big magnet so the bottle would point in her direction."

"Gar likes Rae?" Vic said. "Since when?"

"Since Terra dumped me… Raven was always there for me in my time of need. I noticed it when she wasn't there to help me get over Terra…" I said.

"Wow…" Vic said. "Well good luck with that…"

"Why?" I asked, and my eyes went wide.

"Because she doesn't like you back… she used to… but not anymore." He said.

"WHY?" I asked.

"Because…"

***FLASHBACK***

**(Vic's POV)**

"**Vic… can I talk to you?" Raven said as she came up behind me.**

"**Sure." I said, patting the empty bench seat next to me. "What about?"**

**She sat down. "Gar…" she blushed when she said this.**

"**What about him?" **

"**I used to like him…" she blushed darker. "But he's with Terra now and they're so perfect together and he's never gonna like me back and now I can't help but be sad every time he's with her and we never get to talk anymore and I just HATE Terra but I know I shouldn't because he need to be happy and it usually makes me happy to see him happy but now he's with Terra and when she makes him smile it just about kills me." By this time she was hyperventilating and crying. I've never seen Rae cry before and I don't like it. **

"**It's gonna be ok…" I said trying to comfort her.**

"**No it's not." She shook her head and cried harder. "No it's not." She leaned on my shoulder, staining my sweat shirt with tears.**

***END FLASHBACK***

(Gar's POV)

"I-i-i d-did that t-t-t-to her?" I stuttered. Vic nodded silently. "No wonder she hates me… I smashed her to bits…" my eyes began to water. "I'm gonna go."

NEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAY NEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAY NEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAY

Raven's POV

"Raven!" someone said then hit me with a pillow.

I rolled over and groaned. "What?" I said, snatching the pillow from them and slamming it over my head.

They snatched it back and hit me again. "School. Get dressed, now." They said. I opened my eyes and it was Bee. I pouted slightly, but grabbed my stuff and headed to the showers. I then got dressed in my short-sleeved black shirt, navy blue lace gloves, navy blue fishnets, super short black mini skirt, and knee-high heeled black boots. I put on my black mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow, followed by my blood red lip gloss.

"Ready?" I asked her.

She nodded and turned to look at me, and then her eyes went wide. "Wow you look gorgeous!" she said. She started smirking. "Is it for a certain someone? Like _Gar_?" When she said this, I felt my face heat up. "Oh my gosh! You like him! You _like _like him don't you?!" She squealed.

"I used to…" I mumbled, but she still heard me.

"When?" she asked.

"Last year…" I said.

"Why did you stop?"

"Terra." I answered flatly.

"Oh…" She smiled. "Well he likes you."

"What?" I said.

"He likes you. Seriously, there are actual dents in his wall from when he got mad from seeing you with other guys." She said matter-o-factly.

"I uhhh…" I took a deep breath. "I need to talk to my sister." I said.

"Why?" Bee asked, looking confused.

"Because she has insider information." I pulled out my phone and called. "I'll explain later." I told Bee. She nodded. "Hey, Ritzy Bitzy!" I greeted her when she answered.

"_What cha need Rae-Rae?" _she asked.

"Ask Gar's sister if he likes me." I said.

"_Why? Do you like him?" _She asked.

"Just ask her!" I said, starting to lose my patients.

"_Ok ok!" _she said, I could practically hear her eyes rolling.

"Thanks." I said and hung up.

"Let's go down to breakfast now." Bee said.

"Ok." I said. Then we left.

**Did ya like it? I had fun writing it XD R&R please! Or don't… I don't really care either way XD but I do wanna know if I'm doing a good job (or a bad job… watev.)! XD gonna start working on chapter 4 soon XD my mind is pumping ideas around like crazy! I'm gonna start another while I work on this one!**


	4. Partners

**Chapter four is up and running! XD (face gets serious) Like it or else. (Smiles) JK XD IDC if you like it, love it, or hate it! Just R&R please! ON WITH THE STORY!**

***RECAP ON CHAPTER 3***

**(Raven's POV)**

"_Raven!" someone said then hit me with a pillow._

_I rolled over and groaned. "What?" I said, snatching the pillow from them and slamming it over my head._

_They snatched it back and hit me again. "School. Get dressed, now." They said. I opened my eyes and it was Bee. I pouted slightly, but grabbed my stuff and headed to the showers. I then got dressed in my short-sleeved black shirt, navy blue lace gloves, navy blue fishnets, super short black mini skirt, and knee-high heeled black boots. I put on my black mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow, followed by my blood red lip gloss._

"_Ready?" I asked her._

_She nodded and turned to look at me, and then her eyes went wide. "Wow you look gorgeous!" she said. She started smirking. "Is it for a certain someone? Like Gar?" When she said this, I felt my face heat up. "Oh my gosh! You like him! You like like him don't you?!" She squealed. _

"_I used to…" I mumbled, but she still heard me._

"_When?" she asked._

"_Last year…" I said._

"_Why did you stop?"_

"_Terra." I answered flatly._

"_Oh…" She smiled. "Well he likes you."_

"_What?" I said._

"_He likes you. Seriously, there are actual dents in his wall from when he got mad from seeing you with other guys." She said matter-o-factly._

"_I uhhh…" I took a deep breath. "I need to talk to my sister." I said._

"_Why?" Bee asked, looking confused._

"_Because she has insider information." I pulled out my phone and called. "I'll explain later." I told Bee. She nodded. "Hey, Ritzy Bitzy!" I greeted her when she answered._

"What cha need Rae-Rae?"_ she asked._

"_Ask Gar's sister if he likes me." I said_.

"Why? Do you like him?"_ She asked._

"_Just ask her!" I said, starting to lose my patients. _

"Ok ok!"_ she said, I could practically hear her eyes rolling._

"_Thanks." I said and hung up._

"_Let's go down to breakfast now." Bee said._

"_Ok." I said. Then we left. _

***END RECAP***

Gar's POV

She walked in with grace, with poise, and with perfection. "Hi." She said as she sat across the table from me. Her voice came out like an angel's. _How can I get her to like me? No. Not like. How can I get her to love me?_ I felt someone kick me from under the table and I jumped slightly. I realized I had been gawking at her, so I wiped the drool–yes actual droolage–from the corner of my mouth and joined the conversation.

"So how was that party last night?" Rita asked. Raven glanced at me and blushed like a cherry tomato. Rita gave her an 'I-will-find-out-soon-enough' look, and she just mouthed something at her and Rita's eyes went wide, but she nodded.

"Great." Bee said, smiling at Raven. "Raven has quite a voice." Rita rolled her eyes.

"I know that. She sings in her sleep." Raven tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows in a 'do-I-seriously-do-that?' way. Rita just mouthed back 'Figure of speech' and Raven nodded. Just then the bell rang. _Yes! The class I have alone with Raven! Ha-ha I never thought I would _want_ to go to math. _

"Well time for math." I said and watched as Raven's eyes went wide in terror/nervousness.

"I uhhh…" she gulped. "I don't feel so good…"

"What's wrong?" I asked, stepping towards her. Her face turned red again and she suddenly became very interested in her hands.

Silence.

"What's wrong?" I asked again. More silence.

She took a deep breath, put on a very fake smile, and said "Nothing." 2Then she just got up and went to class.

I shrugged and followed. **(It's Thursday for the people who don't know. And everyone knows that nothing interesting happens on Thursday. So I'm just gonna skip to FRIDAY! XD)**

Raven's POV

_Smack! _"Ow!" I said as someone hit me with a pillow. I rolled myself in the covers tighter. _Smack! Smack! SMACK! "_Ok ok, I'm up!" I said, sitting up. I took a shower then got dressed in the outfit I had picked out the night before. It was a grey tank, a black and blue skirt mini-_mini_-MINI skirt, black fishnets, elbow length black lace gloves, and knee high pencil heeled black boots. I applied my black and blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and blackish-red lipstick.

"I'm all ready for the big day." I said.

"What is this 'big day' you speak of?" Kori asked.

"It's the day I get to see which one of the idiots gets my hand in URL." I said.

"You are not excited?" She asked. I just shook my head and grabbed my purse.

"Let's go. I said when Bee walked in the room. She nodded and we went down to breakfast.

"Hey, sexy!" Rita said when I sat down. I rolled my eyes and blushed lightly.

"Shut up." I mumbled, glaring at her. She just gave me a wide smile back. Then I saw Gar looking at me drooling again. I even caught a peep of Dick and Vic drooling to. Then the bell rang. "I'm off to class!" **(Gonna skip to URL! There's gonna be *person helping me write this covers my mouth and puts a sign on my head that says SPOILER*)**

I sat down in URL waiting for the worst to come to me. I crossed my finger and began chanting in my head. _Please don't be Xander! Please don't be Ray! PLEASE don't be Malchior! _Then Carson started the class. "Hiyah!" she said cheerfully. "Today's the day everyone! You get to find out who your partner is!" From the corner of my eye I saw Gar smile. "Our groups are… Dick and Kori. Vic and Bee. Ray and Terra. Wally and Jinx. Xander and Tina **(Argent)**. Malchior and Brenda **(Blackfire). **Gar and Kitten. Raven and Devin." When she finished I almost died. _Devin? I'm with DEVIN?! Please tell me this is a dream! It has to be a nightmare. I HAS to be! _I pinched myself to be sure. _Uh-oh. This isn't a dream! I really AM paired with Devin. _I turned around to see Devin smiling at me and Gar glaring at Devin.

"Hey Carson?" I called to her. She walked back to me.

"What's up birdie?" she asked.

"I was just wondering about my pairing…" I said, glancing back at Devin.

"Sorry kiddo but he bid the most on you." She said.

"How much?" I asked.

"One grand." My eyes widened.

"I… but… Devin Blue… me… URL… living… together… ONE GRAND?" I stuttered. She nodded. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening." I mumbled almost silently.

"Sorry but it is." She said. Then Devin walked up to me.

"Hey roomy!" he said smiling.


	5. Not Changing

**I'm really sorry that this took so long and sorry if it's crappy, but I'm trying to make this while I'm suffering writers block, so don't hate me! *hides behind Bobby* I hope you like it… I'M TAKING IDEAS! SO IF YOU HAVE ONE JUST PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS XD THANKS! **

_***RECAP OVER CHAPTER FOUR***_

_I sat down in URL waiting for the worst to come to me. I crossed my finger and began chanting in my head. __Please don't be Xander! Please don't be Ray! PLEASE don't be Malchior! __Then Carson started the class. "Hiyah!" she said cheerfully. "Today's the day everyone! You get to find out who your partner is!" From the corner of my eye I saw Gar smile. "Our groups are… Dick and Kori. Vic and Bee. Ray and Terra. Wally and Jinx. Xander and Tina (Argent). Malchior and Brenda (Blackfire). Gar and Kitten. Raven and Devin." When she finished I almost died. __Devin? I'm with DEVIN?! Please tell me this is a dream! It has to be a nightmare. I HAS to be! __I pinched myself to be sure. __Uh-oh. This isn't a dream! I really AM paired with Devin. __I turned around to see Devin smiling at me and Gar glaring at Devin._

_"Hey Carson?" I called to her. She walked back to me._

_"What's up birdie?" she asked._

_"I was just wondering about my pairing…" I said, glancing back at Devin._

_"Sorry kiddo but he bid the most on you." She said._

_"How much?" I asked._

_"One grand." My eyes widened._

_"I… but… Devin Blue… me… URL… living… together… ONE GRAND?" I stuttered. She nodded. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening." I mumbled almost silently._

_"Sorry but it is." She said. Then Devin walked up to me._

_"Hey roomy!" he said smiling._

_***END RECAP***_

(Gar's POV)

"No way!" I said angrily. "Carson!" I called to her, and she walked over with a cautions expression.

"Yea?" She said, wondering what was up.

"Is it too late for me to bid?" I asked, trying to stay hopeful.

"Nope, but you're gonna have to come up with a lot to get Raven." She said slyly.

"How did you- never mind." I sighed. "How much?" I asked.

"Over one thousand dollars." She said. My jaw dropped, but luckily, Dick came to my rescue. He slid me his wallet and whispered, "_Take what you need._" I smiled thanks at him and handed Carson the right amount. "Wow… that should do it…" she whispered. Then she spoke to the class. "I was mistaken; it is actually Kitten and Devin, Gar and Raven." She said. I did a victory dance in my head, and then walked over to Raven.

"Hey Rae! We're partners." I said excitedly. She sighed and looked up at me.

"So I've been told." She responded.

"So uhhh…" I started, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Listen, I'm glad you saved me from Devin and all, but don't think this changes anything between us." She said. The bell rang and she stood up, and left me standing there staring after her.

**Oh my Azar that was short. Please don't hate me for this chapter, but I'm suffering writers block, and I couldn't think of ANYTHING! Ideas are welcome if you have any! Thanks!**


End file.
